GW Guys!.........as bugs?
by solitarydragon96
Summary: The title says it all.........I hope. ^^ Please review!


GW guys!...as bugs?  
  
by: solitarydragon96  
  
  
Note: All the really good ideas were taken so I just came up with this one as I am really really bored today. ^^ Enjoy! If possible.....  
Another note: If anyone can tell me how to put this thing in chapters, tell me. PLEEEZE! (through the reviewer thingy) thank you! (as you can see, I'm kinda new....^^)  
One last note: When I say fanfic authoress (FFA), that would be me. ^^ -- boy, I do that a lot....  
THE last note...I promise!: Beware. The beginning is really lame. --()  
  
FFA: Guys! Time to get in the fanfic!  
  
Duo: No! We've already been in enough!  
  
FFA: (cheerfully) This one's new!  
  
Wufei: (mutters) That's what all the baka onnas say....  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
FFA: Are you sure? I have my powers...  
  
Quatre: Eep! Come on guys! We shouldn't be fighting! Let's just cooperate....  
  
Trowa: ... (translation: Kiss my ass.)  
  
FFA: So...we're gonna have a different fanfic, I see...*smirks and waves hands*  
  
*POOF*  
  
Duo: AHHH!!! She became 25 giants!   
  
FFA: Noooo...YOU became a bug. *beams*   
  
Duo: A-a-a-a what?!  
  
FFA: Hmm...you look like a fly to me. *waves hand in front of his eyes (his bug eyes)* How many hands do you see?  
  
Duo: *counting* 1...2...3...4..........25.  
  
FFA: You're a fly.  
  
Wufei: HAHA! Maxwell got turned into a fly! *turns to Maxwell* Sucks for you, you dishonorable pest.  
  
FFA: And you were spared because...  
  
Wufei: ...*pales...well, can't really pale. he's a bug.*  
  
FFA: Hate to break it to ya, but you're a mosquito. *beams again*  
  
Wufei: *checks his legs and mouth, screams, and faints...if bugs CAN faint*  
  
FFA: YOU'RE a ladybug. *points to Heero* YOU'RE a grasshopper. *points to Trowa* And YOU'RE a-a-a, hold on, *pulls out magnifying glass*, a flea. *points at Quatre* (how I can tell which guy from which is a mystery to me....^^)  
  
Duo: *looking at 25 of himself in the mirror* Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt! Bzzt it! Why can't I swear?  
  
FFA: There's a reason for the PG rating...  
  
Duo: *goes back to looking at himself and cursing* Bzzt it! Bzzt it!...  
  
Heero: Of all the bzzt bugs in the word, you just HAD to turn me into a bzzt ladybug?!  
  
FFA: *shrugs* Yeah.  
  
Heero: A bzzt, red, polka-dotted, harmless bug?!  
  
FFA: *shrugs again* Yeah. You look pretty cute for a bug! *pets Heero*  
  
Heero: AHHH! *flies to the celing fan and goes as far away as possible*  
  
FFA: See? There's an advantage to being a bug. You can fly! And talk...  
  
Heero: Hn. *but peeks behind to see his wings*  
  
FFA: 9.9  
  
Quatre: I can't fly...  
  
FFA: I know.  
  
Quatre: What can I do?  
  
FFA: *pulls encyclopedia out of midair* You can jump, hide, nest,...blah blah..., and mate. *throws encyclopedia back from midair*  
  
Quatre: *blinkblink* m-mate?  
  
FFA: Yeah, in fact. Fleas can mate really fast and have lots of flea kids and grandkids and great-grand kids in no time. *still unaware that Quatre was passing out*  
  
Trowa: *pokes Quatre*...*pokepoke*...*pokepokepokepoke*...*pokepokepokepokepokepoke*...  
  
FFA: Stop poking him, Trowa! He can sleep if he wants to.  
  
Trowa: ... --()  
  
FFA: *sigh* We'll never go anywhere...*waves hands and fainted bugs are un-fainted*  
  
Wufei: Wha-?...oh! This was all a bad dream! *looks at legs and hands* Ahhhh!!!! *starts to faint*  
  
FFA: Jeez. What a weakling. *waves hand and Wufei is un-faintasized*  
  
*all bugs look at FFA and glare as best as they can....evidently not succeeding*  
  
FFA: If you want to be out of your bug state, th-  
  
All: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YE-  
  
FFA: Shut up! Anways, you have to perform 12 tasks. Like Hercules.  
  
Duo: Who's Her-her-whatever?  
  
FFA: Ancient mythical hero. Don't ask anymore questions. *silence* Great! I'll give you your first mission.  
  
Heero: *perks up at the word "mission"*  
  
Wufei: HOW do we perform any missions *Heero perks up again* when you, a bzzt baka onna, managed to turn us into weakling bugs and we don't have any weapons at all?  
  
FFA: Did you think Hercules had any weapons?  
  
Duo: No?  
  
FFA: Correct. A-  
  
Duo: HA! I told you! *points at Heero* Shinigami's ALWAYS right! *tries to strike a pose but falls over in the process*  
  
Heero: Omae O- *reaches for a gun, but remembers that he's a bug* - Hn.  
  
FFA: SHUT UP! You're first mission is to retrieve 2 Destiny's Child concert tickets. *insert smirk here*  
  
All: *blank stares*  
  
FFA: *groan* Don't tell me you don't know Destiny's Child...  
  
Duo: We don't. Sorry. So, what's the second task?  
  
FFA: I'm not letting you get off easy. You have to find out who they are while trying to get their concert tickets. When you have the tickets (WHOLE, not in pieces), bring them back to me and I will allow you bugs to be free for a while before giving you the 2nd task. Is that clear?  
  
All except Trowa: *snore*  
  
FFA: Arrg! Just go get 'em! You only have 24 hours! Starting...*looks at watch*...now! *use authoress power to propell them out the window*  
  
Duo: Ow...bzzt it...ow...ow...what was the task again?  
  
  
To be Continued!  
  
Please review! Flames or insults or suggestions or whatever is allowed! ^^  
  
Thank you!  
  
  



End file.
